<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Fix Out Broken Pieces, One At A Time by Ferus37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616581">To Fix Out Broken Pieces, One At A Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus37/pseuds/Ferus37'>Ferus37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Like That You're Broken [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner, Homophobia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus37/pseuds/Ferus37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a troubling note from Nancy, and Billy goes along to make sure Steve's all right. Then he gets an interesting phone call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Like That You're Broken [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Fix Out Broken Pieces, One At A Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things had been weird since that damned night when Max forgot how to knock, and Billy was becoming mildly concerned for Steve's mental health. The guy was tough, but he'd more or less just lost all his friends in one fell swoop. Steve had gotten a note from Nancy this morning, that said “WE NEED TO TALK! NOW!”, so some asshole had probably told her too. Billy had absolutely no intention of letting Steve have that particular conversation on his own. He was just glad Steve had told him before it was too late. Billy had got him to leave her a note back that said to meet Steve by the football field at lunch. Under the far bleachers. Hopefully it would be clear of people. It usually was when Billy skipped and sneaked off there to smoke on his own. In the evenings the place was crawling with teenagers, but during the school day people tended to stay clear. The walk was too long to reasonably get there and back during a break, even lunch. They were going to have to be late to the next period, but Billy could live with that. Nancy would bloody well have to live with it too if she wanted to talk “NOW!”. Billy knew Steve would get upset if he called her a bitch, but was damned tempting to do it anyway. If she was in any way abusive to Steve, he might, and deal with Steve's anger later. </p>
<p>He'd convinced Steve to make up some excuse and bail out of class early, so they could get there before Nancy. They weren't in the same class this period, so he could do the same. It would have looked weird if two guys bounced out of the same classroom. Billy knew how to lay on the charm, especially to women, and he laid it on thick to the teacher so she'd let him leave. It worked like a charm. It usually did. His good grades, and his smile, meant teachers were more likely to cut him slack than if he'd been a pure troublemaker. They didn't need to know he was the keg stand champion, and had nothing against beating the shit out of annoying people. Or just people in general. Steve was right that he had anger management issues. Being with Steve was helping, but he wasn't going to let him know that. Steve was improving Billy's life in general, just by being himself, and being there, and being fucking hot, but there was no way Billy's pride was going to let him say shit like “hey dude, you make my life better”. He had limits. </p>
<p>When he got to the bleachers, Steve was already there, smoking. He was pacing and looked stressed as fuck. Billy went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to stop the pacing. Steve flinched.<br/>
“Calm down, dude,” Billy said softly.<br/>
“That's easy for you to say.”<br/>
“Steve, I'm here.”<br/>
Billy saying those words visibly calmed Steve. He gave Billy a small smile and inhaled shakily. Billy had a look around to make sure they were alone, and then kissed him quickly. Steve gasped in surprise, but kissed back readily enough. It was brief, and risky as hell, but good. It helped.<br/>
“I've got your back, dude,” Billy said. “Whatever she says, I've got your back.”<br/>
“Thanks, man,” Steve said, and smiled again. “Thanks for being here.”<br/>
“You think I'm gonna let you deal with this alone? I'm part of this too.”<br/>
The look Steve gave him in response did a lot of things to Billy's insides. Warm things that made him want to tell his pride to go fuck itself. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, or fortunately, he didn't get time to explore it, because Nancy chose that time to come around the corner. She froze when she saw Billy there. She glared at Steve.<br/>
“What's <em>he</em> doing here?”<br/>
“Backup,” Billy replied.<br/>
“Why do you need backup?” Nancy asked, still not looking at Billy.<br/>
“Why do we need to talk, Nancy?” Steve asked instead of answering her.<br/>
She walked closer.<br/>
“Is it true, Steve?” she asked tentatively, but then finally looked at Billy, and her voice turned cold. “Since he's here, I guess it is.”<br/>
“Is <em>what</em> true?” Steve persisted.<br/>
“You and him,” she said and pointed to Billy. “That you're... god, I can't even say it.”<br/>
“If you can't say it, then I can't answer you,” Steve said. </p>
<p>Billy was impressed by how calm Steve sounded. He wondered if Nancy could see through it, because Billy could easily see Steve was stressed as fuck and that it was all an act. Steve was great at projecting calm in stressful situations.<br/>
“That you and Billy are...” she hesitated, but then went on in a whisper, “fucking?”<br/>
“Congratu-fucking-lations,” Billy said acidly.<br/>
“You shut up,” Nancy hissed.<br/>
“Who told you?” Steve asked, still sounding calm.<br/>
“That doesn't matter,” Nancy said. “It's true, isn't it?”<br/>
Steve rubbed his face with both hands before answering. He looked weary, and Billy had an odd urge to hug him, in front of Nancy.<br/>
“Yeah, it's true,” Steve said finally, but quickly continued. “But it's not like that. Not at all.”<br/>
“Like what?”<br/>
“Like... <em>fucking</em>,” he said. “It's not just that.”<br/>
“What is it like, then?”<br/>
“Like you and me. At least what I thought we were like, before you called us bullshit.”<br/>
“Well, maybe I could tell it was bullshit because you're the kind of guy who'll fuck guys,” she said in a tone that made Billy want to do painful things to her, and then pointed to Billy. “Fuck <em>him</em>.”</p>
<p>Billy thought she was becoming unreasonable, and it was pissing him off. Any moment now the baseless accusations and disgust would come out. She's go off about how wrong it was for a man to like other men that way. She might even ask if he'd tried anything on her brother. So fucking typical. Why couldn't anyone just fucking shrug and move on? It wasn't like it was any of their business to begin with. It was just that thing that every fucking person in the world had to voice a negative opinion about, often at length, if they didn't just plain resort to violence. His willingness to shut up and let Steve deal with it was fading. It faded even faster when Nancy went on.<br/>
“No, I can't accept this, Steve. No way is it anything like us. No way.”<br/>
“Why the fuck not?” Billy said loud enough to almost be a shout.<br/>
“Because two guys aren't supposed to do that,” she said, then turned to Billy. “And even if it wasn't that way, you're so toxic you probably tricked him into it. Maybe you even forced it on him”<br/>
“Hey,” Steve shouted, surprising both of them. “Don't you fucking dare say that, Nancy. Jesus Christ, what is it with everyone and thinking this is some kind of horrible thing? It's not fucking like that.”<br/>
“What's it like, then?” she shouted back.<br/>
“Like... <em>good</em>. It's fucking good. I mean, look, he know this was going to be bad, and he came here to back me up.”<br/>
“Or he came to make sure you don't say anything he doesn't want you to say.”<br/>
“You think I have that kind of power over him?” Billy asked incredulously. “Have you met Steve?”</p>
<p>Instead of replying to Billy, or anything they'd said, she spoke to Steve again.<br/>
“I won't accept this, Steve. I can't. This is so wrong, I can't even find the words.”<br/>
“Like you ever run out of words,” Billy muttered.<br/>
She ignored him, and went on.<br/>
“You have to see how wrong this is. Not just that he's a guy, which is bad enough. It's <em>Billy</em>. You know what he's done.”<br/>
“You don't get to decide who he dates,” Billy said coldly. He'd had enough. “If it's not you, it's none of your goddamned business. He's his own fucking person, and can make his own fucking decisions.”<br/>
“If I think those decisions are wrong, I'm going to say it,” she said defiantly, and turned back to Steve. She seemed eager to not engage with Billy. “Steve, I really can't accept this. If you keep doing this... thing, whatever, with Billy, I can't be your friend. I just can't.”<br/>
There it was, then, the moment of truth. Billy had really hoped she wouldn't make an ultimatum like that, partly because it was a shitty thing to do, and partly because he was worried he wouldn't be on the good side of it.<br/>
“So, Steve doing something that you don't like, is enough for you to want to cut ties with him?” Billy asked with venom. “You want him to stop being who he is to please you? Is this to test if you're still able to control him? Some fucking friend you are.”<br/>
“You don't even know how to be friends with anyone, so you wouldn't know,” she spat.<br/>
“Maybe not, but I know what manipulation looks like. Maybe I'm not the only toxic person here.”</p>
<p>Steve, who had been silent since the ultimatum was dropped, sighed loudly.<br/>
“I'm sorry you feel that way, Nancy. I really want to be your friend.”<br/>
Billy's stomach sank, while at the same time he saw Nancy get a look of triumph on her face. He should have known. Steve had known Nancy much longer, and she wasn't an asshole like him, though, right now she was showing definite signs of it.<br/>
“But I can't let you do this to me,” Steve went on. “I can't force myself to be who you want me to be, or anyone other than just me, and it's not right of you to ask me.”<br/>
“Was I really that wrong about you?” she asked, in a disappointed way that pissed Billy off.<br/>
“I guess you were. I'm not dumping Billy, for you or for anyone,” Steve said firmly. “And dumping is what it would be, because in spite of us having to hide it, I am dating him, and it's the same as when I dated you. You don't want to believe it, but it's true. I'm <em>dating</em> Billy,” he emphasized, and threw Billy a quick glance. “I... love him.”<br/>
“No fucking way,” Nancy burst out loudly, and in spite of the situation, Billy was amused to hear her curse. “There is no way you feel that way about him. It's not possible. You're both guys, and it doesn't work like that.”<br/>
“But it does fucking work like that,” Billy said, and in a split second decision, driven by Steve's words and choice, he chose recklessness over caution. Steve just had that effect on him. That night when he's told Billy he loved him, and then hung up the phone, had changed so fucking much in him, and the bastard didn't even know it. </p>
<p>He took two steps to get to Steve, and pulled him into a kiss. Steve gasped in surprise, but he quickly got the picture, and kissed back. They both ignored the surprised sounds Nancy was making. When they broke apart, Billy ran a thumb across Steve's cheek, as if wiping away a tear that wasn't there.<br/>
“It's going to be okay, Steve,” he said, trying to sound as confident as Steve did when he said things like this. “I know it feels shitty now, but it's not going to stay shitty.”<br/>
“It might feel less shitty than you think it does,” Steve said quietly. He went on louder, making sure Nancy heard it. “I really do love you.”<br/>
Billy knew he should say it back, but he didn't. He couldn't. He smiled and gave Steve a quick kiss instead. It would have to do. Steve didn't seem disappointed. Instead he took Billy's hand and turned to Nancy.<br/>
“I've made my choice. Now you make yours. If this is too much for you, there's nothing I can do about it. All I can do is ask you to not tell anyone. I know you like thinking the best of people, but deep down you know some people might try to kill us if they find out. I'm not exaggerating.”<br/>
Nancy looked at the two of them, with tears forming in her eyes.<br/>
“Fuck you, Steve,” she said, and ran off. </p>
<p>As soon as she was out of sight, Steve slumped and leaned against Billy. Billy wrapped his arms around him and said nothing. He wasn't sure he needed to, or whether it was even wanted. They were late for class, but Billy couldn't care less. In fact, he was going to convince Steve to skip the next period, and maybe even the rest of the day. There wasn't a lot left of it anyway. Steve didn't seem to care either, because he made no move to detach himself and go back. After a while he sighed and spoke to Billy without pulling away.<br/>
“Why does everyone have to be a piece of shit about the 'you're both guys' thing?”<br/>
“I dunno, man. It's just how people are. Good Christian values and all that jazz.”<br/>
“Fuck that.”<br/>
“I wish I could make people better, man, but I'm not even good myself.”<br/>
Steve chuckled against him.<br/>
“I just wanted my friends to be better than that.”<br/>
“Yeah, I know,” Billy said, not knowing if he should try to do something about the hurt he heard in Steve's voice. “Maybe some of them will come around. I mean, they've at least kept their mouths shut. Except to Nancy, it seems. If I catch who did that...”<br/>
“It was inevitable that she found out anyway,” Steve said with a sigh. “She might even have spied on the kids and found out that way. If she figured out something was up, I wouldn't put it past her.”<br/>
“And here I was thinking she was a perfect little angel,” Billy said, almost changing “angel” to “bitch”. “She's definitely not an angel, but she's been a good friend.”<br/>
“I have no idea why you stayed friends with her after she dumped you. It's not fucking natural, dude.”<br/>
“I dunno,” Steve said, and pulled back just enough that he could look at Billy. “Just kind of seemed like the right thing to do. We've seen some shit together.”<br/>
“What kind of shit?”<br/>
“Shit I don't want to talk about right now. It doesn't matter. Do you have a smoke?”<br/>
“Bum,” Billy said with a grin, and pulled out his pack.<br/>
“Shut up. I need one.”<br/>
“Me and you both, pretty boy,” Billy said, and handed one over. </p>
<p>The first drag of the cigarette felt like exactly what Billy needed. The slight burn as it went down his throat and filled his lungs was calming. The way Steve breathed out suggested he felt the exact same way. Billy never wanted to quit smoking. Not when it felt like this. They sat down together and leaned against the bleacher supports. They smoked a whole cigarette each without talking. Billy couldn't think of anything to say. As far as he was concerned, the conversation had gone about as well as could be expected. He knew Steve had hoped for something different, but Billy wasn't at all surprised she had taken it the way she had. So far no one who knew had taken it well, and that was exactly what Billy had expected from everyone. And it could only get worse from here. The more people found out, the more dangerous it got, but at this point it was too late to do anything but hope shit didn't hit the fan in a big way. </p>
<p>Steve lit another cigarette and sighed.<br/>
“Think we should go back?”<br/>
“I think we should stay here and make out while everyone else is in class,” Billy replied, trying to sound like it was the most reasonable option.<br/>
“You're nuts.”<br/>
“Yeah yeah, tell me you don't want to.”<br/>
“That would be lying,” Steve said, and a small smile crept onto his lips. It made Billy happy to see it.<br/>
“See?” Billy said, and leaned in for a kiss.<br/>
It took less than a second before Steve kissed back with enthusiasm. Making out was a great way to unwind after the stress of the conversation they'd just had, but Billy knew of an even better way. Without breaking the kiss, he scooted around until he was kneeling between Steve's legs. He thought about it for a moment, then changed his mind about how to do this. He pulled back.<br/>
“Steve, you gotta get up.”<br/>
“What?” Steve said with a frown. His confused look was cute.<br/>
“Up. Sit on the bar or something.”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“Because I'm going to blow you,” Billy explained with a grin, “and I don't want to crawl around in the dirt doing it.”<br/>
“Oh shit. You definitely are nuts.”<br/>
“Is that a no?”<br/>
“Fuck no,” Steve said, and got to his feet. </p>
<p>This was so fucking risky. They'd be dead if anyone found them. The likelihood of anyone finding them was very low right now, but the risk was there. Right now the danger turned him on. Or maybe it was just Steve that turned him on. Either way Billy wanted Steve so badly he was perfectly willing to take the gamble. He unbuckled Steve's pants, and pulled them down just enough to get access to his dick. He rubbed it through the fabric of the boxers until it was rock hard. A small wet spot started to form at the tip. Billy licked at it, before pulling the boxer down and exposing the hard flesh under it. He didn't have the luxury of wasting time, but he did take a second to quickly enjoy the warm scent of it; the slight hint of Steve's favorite soap. Billy loved the combination. He heard Steve breathe shakily above him. It pushed him to go on. He gently sucked on the head of Steve's cock, but only briefly, before sucking in as much as he could take. At this point, which as much practice as he'd had, it was most of it. Even if he'd had gay friends, Billy would not have admitted to anyone how much he enjoyed sucking Steve's dick. The hot, firm length of it, filling his mouth and touching his throat. He loved how it felt going in and out. The strain it put on his jaw muscles. </p>
<p>It didn't take long before Steve was pushing back; trying to find his own release. Using Billy. By now Billy had his own cock out, and was jerking it, looking for release too. He wasn't sure if he was going to come first, or Steve. He wanted it to be Steve, so he sucked harder. He knew just how hard he could suck before it became too hard. He skirted the edge of that now. Steve's fingers found Billy's hair and held tight. He didn't pull, but it was close. Billy's hair was going to be a mess. Thankfully the curls would cover most of it. Steve started making sounds that told Billy his orgasm was imminent, but Billy didn't let up. Part of what he enjoyed with blowjobs was Steve coming in his mouth. The taste wasn't awesome, but he enjoyed the act. Swallowing come was dirty, in more ways than one, and Billy liked that side of it. He was clearly a pervert, but Steve was too, so it was okay. Before he could fully finish that thought, Steve was coming in his mouth, and down his throat. Billy swallowed quickly to avoid being overwhelmed by it. As soon as Steve was done, and the come was gone, Billy got up, and guided Steve's hand to jerk him off. Steve did not need to be told twice, and worked his hand quickly to get Billy off. Billy put his face against Steve's neck, breathed in his scent and warmth, and let himself get taken of the edge. Not the best orgasm he'd ever had, but it was pretty great, and sure as fuck did the trick. </p>
<p>They both quickly got their clothes in order. Billy felt a hell of a lot better now, and by the looks of it, Steve did too. They spent some time kissing, with Billy enjoying the fact he was sharing the taste of Steve's come with the man. Billy stepped back and touched Steve's face gently.<br/>
“Feeling better?”<br/>
“Fuck yes. I mean, it still fucking sucks, but that made me feel way better.”<br/>
Billy smiled at him. He couldn't think of anything to say or do, so he just stood looking at Steve, and enjoying how it felt to be with him.<br/>
“How do you always know what I need?” Steve asked.<br/>
“Do I?”<br/>
“Sure seems like it. Seems to me like every time I need something, you show up and provide it.”<br/>
“Weird. I didn't know.”<br/>
“You're a good boyfriend, Billy,” Steve said with a warm smile. “I mean it.”<br/>
“You are too,” Billy admitted. “I used to not want a boyfriend. I didn't see the point. You've convinced me, but only that I need <em>you</em> as a boyfriend. Not a boyfriend in general.”<br/>
“Thank fuck for that. I wouldn't want to share you,” Steve grinned.<br/>
Billy considered saying that thing he knew Steve wanted him to say, but bailed on it again. He initiated more kissing instead. It was a good distraction from talking. </p>
<p>The final class for the day was almost over by the time they finally left the bleachers. They'd both decided to just skip everything. Going back to try to deal with classes hadn't felt worth it. They decided to sneak back and leave when everyone else did, in case a roaming teacher asked them what they were doing. They had to get stuff from their lockers, so just sneaking to the parking lot wasn't an option. They timed it well, and got to their respective lockers when most other people were done and heading out the door. Billy got his stuff, and went to ask Steve if they were hanging out more tonight. Somehow, his dumb ass had forgotten to ask while they were actually fucking alone. He made his way to where Steve's locker was, which wasn't even remotely far. It was far enough that he spotted Jonathan Byers heading towards Steve. He had clear intent to intercept him, and Billy sneaked out of sight nearby, to listen in. He was ready to jump in and defend Steve, but he wanted to hear what the Byers weirdo wanted first.  </p>
<p>Billy couldn't see them from where he was standing, but he heard well enough. He heard Byers clear his throat.<br/>
“Uh, Steve?”<br/>
“Let me guess,” Steve said with exasperation, “you talked to Nancy.”<br/>
“Yeah, I did. She's my girlfriend. She kind of tells me stuff.”<br/>
“Come to tell me how horrible I am?” Steve said, and slammed his locker door.<br/>
“Um, no actually.”<br/>
Now Billy got interested. Byers had no anger in his voice.<br/>
“I...” Byers started, but when he hesitated, Steve cut in.<br/>
“Look, Jonathan, I'm not in the mood to beat around the bush. Just say what you came to say. Okay?”<br/>
“Yeah. Sure. I just, wanted to say it's cool.”<br/>
“Cool?” Steve asked at the exact same time as the word burst into Billy's head as a reaction.<br/>
“Yeah, I mean, you have terrible taste. I mean, seriously, man,” Byers said in a tone that suggested he was smiling. “But like, <em>it</em> in general. It's cool, and Nancy is wrong. I'm going to talk to her about it. She's not going to listen right away. You know what she's like. But, I'll talk to her.”<br/>
“Wow,” was all Steve said. He sounded in awe.<br/>
“I just wanted to let you know that. Okay? It's cool.”<br/>
“I'm more shocked by the 'Nancy is wrong' part,” Steve joked, and Billy heard Byers chuckle.<br/>
“Anyway, I gotta go. I just wanted you to know that not everyone thinks that way. Okay? That some of us think it's not a bad thing.”<br/>
“You have no idea how much that means, Jonathan,” Steve said with such relief in his voice that it made Billy hurt for him. “Thank you.”<br/>
“It's cool. See you around.”<br/>
“Yeah, see you.”<br/>
“Just... Steve?” Byers said from a little further away.<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Get better taste, man.”<br/>
Steve laughed. </p>
<p>Billy stepped into view a reasonable amount of time after he figured Byers had walked off. Steve was just standing there, leaning against his locker and smiling to himself. Billy sneaked up unnoticed, and slammed his hand into a locker. Steve cursed loudly in surprise.<br/>
“What the fuck, Billy?”<br/>
“You were zoned out,” Billy said, wearing his borderline rude grin.<br/>
“You won't believe what just happened.”<br/>
“I will, actually, because I overheard the whole thing.”<br/>
“Fucking eavesdropper,” Steve muttered.<br/>
“The kid's not what I expected.”<br/>
“He's the same age we are, asshole.”<br/>
“Maybe he just seems young and naive,” Billy shrugged. “I wonder why he's reacting so differently.”<br/>
“I have an idea, but right now I'm just floored.”<br/>
“We gonna do something tonight?” Billy asked, interrupting whatever Steve was thinking.<br/>
“Sure. When?”<br/>
“After dinner. We eat at 6 tonight. My dad wants to have a family dinner, for some goddamned reason, as if he knows what that is.”<br/>
“My mom insists on those sometimes,” Steve said and rolled his eyes. Billy had the same urge when thinking about stupid shit adults did to be normal or whatever. “It's weird.”<br/>
“Yeah. Anyway,” Billy said, “I'll eat, then bounce, and meet you at the spot.”<br/>
“Sounds good.”<br/>
“Cool.”<br/>
Billy waved nonchalantly, and walked off, pretending like he wasn't already excited about meeting Steve later. </p>
<p>About an hour and a half after getting home, his plans changed, thanks to a phone call from Joyce Byers. His dad picked up the phone when it rang, talked for a few moments, then handed the receiver over to Billy, saying it was Mrs. Byers, and inexplicably, saying it was okay to go. Go? What the fuck?<br/>
“Hello?” Billy said hesitantly. He didn't trust this call at all.<br/>
“Hi, Billy? This is Joyce Byers. I'm Will and Jonathan's mom.”<br/>
“Hi. What can I do for you, Mrs. Byers?” Billy said, trying his best to sound polite and cheerful, in spite of feeling like being neither.<br/>
“I was just telling your dad how you helped my son Will, from the bullies, remember? And I'd like to ask you to come to dinner here tonight. As a thank you.”<br/>
“Uh, I think you have the wrong Billy, Mrs. Byers.”<br/>
“Steve will be there too,” she interjected in a hurry.<br/>
Billy froze. Something was definitely up. He'd never helped Will with anything, even accidentally, and her saying Steve would be there was a big screaming red flag. She knew something, and he had a really damned good idea what, and an adult knowing was probably the worst thing that could happen. The question was why she was lying to him and his dad, and what this so called dinner was actually going to be. For all he knew she hadn't lied to his dad, and they were going to get him and Steve alone, to take them out quietly. </p>
<p>“Look,” Mrs. Byers went on, when Billy didn't answer. “I know you don't know me, and you have no reason to trust me. But trust Steve, all right? Call him, see what he says. I'd really like to have both of you here tonight, and whatever bad thing you think is up, I promise you it's not that. Please, Billy. I just want to give you some credit and thanks for being a good person. Just dinner.”<br/>
Yeah, that wasn't suspicious at all. Fucking everyone knew Billy wasn't a good person. She was blatantly lying to him. The question was if she was lying to trick him, or lying because she suspected his dad might listen in. A cleared throat behind him told him that might actually be happening. His dad was not so subtly telling him he needed to graciously accept the invitation. Nothing for it then, but to lie too.<br/>
“All right, Mrs. Byers. I still don't think I did anything to deserve such thanks, because I just did what anyone else would do, but I'd be honored to have dinner with you and your family tonight.”<br/>
“Thank you, Billy. We eat at seven, okay?”<br/>
“I'll be there, Mrs. Byers. Thank you.”<br/>
“Buh-bye.”</p>
<p>He hung up, and turned to his dad. His father gave him a questioning look. Billy just shrugged and smiled. He hoped he wouldn't have to explain.<br/>
“I hope you realize how nice I am to let you go to there on family dinner night,” his father told him.<br/>
“Thanks, dad. I didn't really do anything.”<br/>
“When someone invites you like that, you accept,” he said sternly. “You understand?”<br/>
“Yes, I do, and I <em>did</em>,” Billy said with annoyance. “And I'll be on my best behavior. Okay?”<br/>
“I better not hear about you making a fuss or anything over there,” his dad said, giving him a look that clearly threatened a beating if he heard any excuse to do so.<br/>
“I won't.”<br/>
His father looked at him intently, and intensely, for a few more moments, then nodded and left him be. Billy went to change into something suitable for a family dinner with people he didn't know. He didn't bother calling Steve. </p>
<p>At ten to seven, Billy rolled up to the Byers house. Steve's car was already there, and one other car he assumed belonged to Mrs. Byers. He wouldn't say the house was a dump, but it made Billy's place look like it was on the same street as Steve's. A second later Billy chided himself for the uncharitable thoughts. The house wasn't nearly that bad. He'd been here before, but he hadn't exactly taken the time to actually look at the building. He'd had other things on his mind. He turned off the car, put out his cigarette, and got out. He walked resolutely up to the door and knocked on it. Surprisingly, it was Steve who opened it.<br/>
“Hey, hot stuff,” he said quietly.<br/>
“Dude,” Billy said in warning. He did not like Steve saying things like that out loud when there were other people in the area.<br/>
“It's cool,” Steve said with a smile. “Come on in.”<br/>
He stepped back and let Billy enter. </p>
<p>The room was simple, and cluttered. Flowered wallpaper, ugly furniture with blankets over them. Lamps that didn't quite light up the room. There didn't seem to be any things that were just meant to stand there and look good. There were decorations, but nothing like at Steve's place, where entire sections of rooms were dedicated to show off expensive things. He wasn't sure there was even one expensive item in the whole room. It was oddly comfortable to enter a room that looked so much like a home. It looked lived in on all levels. The clutter was left over from people who were busy doing other things than trying to look good. His dad was way too occupied with looking good. Looking like the model parent with the good son. Asshole. Steve directed him to a couch, to sit down. He did not sit down with him.<br/>
“Was that Billy?” a female voice called from another room.<br/>
“Yes,” Steve called back.<br/>
“Are we expecting someone else?” Billy asked quietly.<br/>
“Nope. Just the three of us.”<br/>
“Doesn't she have kids?” Billy asked, and felt stupid immediately. He knew full well she had kids.<br/>
“They're out,” Steve said. “They've been relocated for the duration of dinner. Joyce wanted to talk to just the two of us alone.”<br/>
“What does she want to talk about?”<br/>
“You'll see,” Steve said and left Billy sitting there. “You want a beer?” he called from out of sight.<br/>
“Please,” Billy answered. The fact that beer was even an option surprised the hell out of him. </p>
<p>Steve came back with a beer, handed it to Billy, then said he was going to help set the table, and disappeared again. Billy drank the beer slowly, and resisted the urge to snoop. He wasn't sure there was much to discover anyway. It wasn't too long before Steve came and got him, and showed him to the dining table. Before he could sit down, Joyce Byers came out of the kitchen. She was carrying a casserole pan with something covered with cheese in it. Chances were it was going to be good food. You couldn't really go wrong with a dish covered in cheese. She put the pan down and held out her hand to Billy.<br/>
“We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Joyce Byers. Jonathan and Will's mom.”<br/>
“Billy Hargrove,” Billy replied. “Max's step-brother.”<br/>
“It's nice to finally meet you,” she said.<br/>
Billy couldn't help but wonder if it was a lie. He was sure they'd told her what he'd done to Steve last year. Not that he'd come out of that looking stellar. Steve could throw a hell of a punch, and the kids had flat out drugged him out of his gourd. He'd been lucky he'd woken up in time to get out of there before Joyce Byers showed up herself, maybe with Hopper in tow.<br/>
“Please, sit down. I made lasagna.”<br/>
“Sounds great,” Billy said with his best charming smile. After all, he was good at faking cheerful and respectful. “I love lasagna.”<br/>
“You can turn that off,” Steve whispered to him before sitting down. “You don't need it.”<br/>
Billy wasn't quite sure if he should be amused or worried at how well Steve clearly knew him already. </p>
<p>They ate most of the meal in silence. Occasionally Steve and Mrs. Byers talked about nonessential things, like how school was going, and basketball. Part of Billy wanted to get whatever conversation they were going to have over with, but part of him also didn't want to know what it was, so he stayed quiet. The chance it was something good was low. Still, Steve was calm and smiling, so maybe. There had just been so much bullshit lately, and almost all of it directed at Steve. Somehow that pissed Billy off more than if it had been directed at himself. He felt oddly protective of Steve, as if the guy actually needed protecting. Steve was damned good at taking care of himself. In some ways he was better at it than Billy, who had a tendency to be self-destructive. </p>
<p>It was Steve who finally brought it up.<br/>
“This lasagna is really great, Joyce.”<br/>
“Oh thank you. I was worried it turned out too liquidy.”<br/>
“Not at all,” Billy said, and added, in all honesty, “it's really good.”<br/>
“Thank you,” she smiled.<br/>
“And now that that's said,” Steve said, “I think Billy is dying to know why you invited us here.”<br/>
“Right,” she said. “I guess I was putting it off. I guess it's not really an easy thing to bring up.”<br/>
“I'm ready when you are,” Billy said.<br/>
“I can start by saying I know about you and Steve.”<br/>
Billy's stomach went cold, and he lost all appetite. He kept eating anyway. Pretending that it didn't affect him as much as it did.<br/>
“And the reason I asked you both to come here,” she continued, “is to tell you that it's okay.”<br/>
“Why?” Billy blurted out, almost instinctively, then cleared his throat. “Why do you think it's okay? Most people don't. I've never met a person who's okay with something like that.”<br/>
“We exist. We just tend not to talk about it in public, even though we probably should,” she said and shrugged. “People are... close minded.”<br/>
“No kidding,” Billy agreed.<br/>
“You know what,” Joyce said after a moment, “I think it's better to deal with it after eating.” </p>
<p>The conversation paused while they finished their meal. Billy was confident it would continue. Joyce brought coffee, and they moved to the living room, without clearing off the table. She insisted it could wait. They sat for a moment, but not long, before Joyce spoke again.<br/>
“I guess it's time to answer your question,” she said. “Why I think it's okay. It's because of my son, Will. His father isn't a nice person. To put it bluntly, he's a selfish asshole. Will has never been interested in typical boy things. He likes drawing, and fantasy worlds, and playing boardgames with his friends. I don't mind at all. I think it's great he has friends that he enjoys spending time with, and interests that he likes. His father, on the other hand, didn't like it, and he'd call Will a... fag. God, I hate that word.”<br/>
“Me too,” Billy said.<br/>
“And me,” Steve agreed.<br/>
“Well, it got me thinking,” Joyce went on. “What if? What if he is a... I'm not gonna use that word. You know what I mean. What if he likes boys? And I thought about it long and hard, and even read about it, and I came to the only conclusion I could. No matter what, he's still my little boy, and I still love him more than anything. It wouldn't change anything. And after that it got me thinking about other boys, and came to the realization it's okay for them too. There's nothing inherently wrong with it, even though a lot of people try to convince us of that. It's just a thing that makes some people different.”<br/>
She shrugged and drank some coffee.<br/>
“Do you think he <em>is</em> gay?” Billy asked.<br/>
“I don't know,” she said. “Probably not. But that doesn't change that I know it would be okay if he is. I'd have to help him deal with other people's prejudices, of course, but he won't meet them here. Not ever.” </p>
<p>The way she was so calm and matter of fact about it touched Billy in an odd way. He also felt envy. He wished his own parents would react like that. There was absolutely no chance in hell they would. His father would kill him. His mother wasn't even in the picture anymore. She'd bailed and left him behind, even without knowing about it, so fuck her.<br/>
“How did you find out?” Steve asked. “About us.”<br/>
“Jonathan,” she said. “Don't be upset with him. He knew how I'd react, and he knew you might need someone to talk to, who won't judge you. We've talked sometimes, me and him, about Will. He feels the same way I do. He told me how Nancy feels about it. I'm sorry it wasn't in a better way.”<br/>
“Yeah, so am I,” Steve said. “I can't really do anything about it.”<br/>
“Maybe not, but maybe Jonathan can,” she said. “Only time will tell. But I can tell you one thing, he won't accept her thinking that way about Will. He's fiercely protective of his younger brother.”<br/>
“Yeah,” Steve said with a smile. “I feel kind of protective of the kids myself.”<br/>
“I know, and I really appreciate it. Do they know?”<br/>
“Yeah. They found out.”<br/>
“How did they react? Will hasn't told me anything.”<br/>
“It wasn't good,” Billy said. “They're not talking to him.”<br/>
“Damn,” she exclaimed, then sighed. “Maybe we can work on that too. Their parents decide a lot of how they feel about it, but maybe we can bring them around, if we don't push it.”<br/>
“I know,” Steve said. “I'm not holding it against them.”<br/>
“Well, if it turns out Will <em>is</em> gay, we don't want them thinking that way,” she said. “If he is, the way they reacted to you is probably hard enough for him. I'm going to need to talk to him about that.”<br/>
“That's true,” Steve said, “but I'm pretty sure Will being gay would change their minds in a hurry.”<br/>
“I think <em>you</em> being gay should have changed their minds in a hurry,” Billy said.<br/>
“I'm not a member of the party. It's different,” Steve said in a reasonable tone, as if that explained everything. Maybe for them it did. </p>
<p>Billy just shook his head. He didn't understand this whole “party” thing. Them cutting Steve off the way they had was bullshit, and would stay bullshit, regardless of whatever excuses they had. Still, he was sitting here in the living room of someone who knew about him and Steve, and who chose to give them dinner instead of anger, and acceptance instead of hatred. His mind was blown. He didn't even know this person, and her initial reaction to finding out he was dating Steve was to invite him to her house, just so she could tell them it was okay to be the way they were. He had no reference point by which to process this. No experience that could tell him how he was supposed to react to something like this. He wanted to say the right thing, but had no idea what that might be. He'd wanted for so long for people like her to exist, and intellectually he'd known they had to be out there somewhere, but he hadn't expected to ever meet one. He ended up just drinking some coffee quietly; waiting to see how it developed. He wanted to see how Steve reacted. </p>
<p>Joyce moved her gaze between the two of them, but when she spoke she addressed Billy.<br/>
“I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I don't know what it's like for you, but I'm good at listening. Everyone should have someone to talk to.”<br/>
“I...” Billy started. He paused, then changed course. “Do you know what I'm like? Have your kids told you what I'm like? I'm not a good person. I'm a fucking asshole. Sorry for the cursing, but it's true.”<br/>
“I think the best way to get you to stop being an asshole,” she said calmly, “is to take away your reasons to be one.”<br/>
“I don't think that's possible.”<br/>
“I can try, and so can Steve. And to answer your question, yes, I know. You beat up Steve in my house, in front of my kid and his friends, and what you did to Lucas was terrible.”<br/>
Guilt hit Billy. It was an unfamiliar feeling. He rarely felt guilty about anything he did, but somehow hearing this from her made him truly feel like he had done something to be ashamed of. He had, but he hadn't felt the shame before.<br/>
“But,” she went on, interrupting his thoughts, “no one ever gets any better if they never get a second chance. I trust Steve to not develop feelings for someone who is truly bad. He's a better judge of character than that. So I believe you at least have the potential to be better than you have been. And if you want to try, I'm here to help.”<br/>
Billy looked to Steve, silently begging him to, for the love of god, not protest and say he wasn't a good judge of character. Steve grinned at him, and said nothing. The bastard knew. </p>
<p>The way she so casually said “develop feelings for” hit Billy hard. She said it in a way that said she didn't consider it to be an abomination. She considered it a normal thing. Something you could say out loud in company, and not be afraid of it. He wanted to believe her. She turned to Steve now.<br/>
“And if the two of you need somewhere to be where you can just be yourselves and not have to hide things, you can come here. I mean, not to like, you know, but I won't mind if you hold hands and stuff. I think it can be worth something to have somewhere where you can just be a normal couple.”<br/>
“It can be worth a lot,” Steve said. </p>
<p>Billy didn't think he could articulate what it could mean. She was talking like it was normal again. She called them a couple. Even Billy didn't call them a couple. Using that word went beyond accepting that they were gay. It was accepting that they were connected. That it was an important connection. That there were important feelings involved. She was saying it was okay for them to have important feelings for one another. It wasn't strange or wrong. It was just a thing that she could use that word for casually. She'd said “normal” couple. She'd said it like she believed it. This conversation was becoming overwhelming. There were too many unfamiliar things. Things he didn't know how to react to, or deal with. This woman was so different from anyone he had ever dealt with. She made him think of his mother when he was very young, and that fucking hurt. His mother had turned her back on him even without knowing he was gay, and the woman he was looking at now knew he was gay, and that he had done terrible things, and still said he was welcome. He was welcome at her house, and welcome to her time and attention. He wanted to say things to her, but he didn't know what, and right now he wasn't sure he could find his voice. </p>
<p>He was saved from trying by the front door opening. Jonathan and Will came through it. Will stopped and glared angrily at Billy. Jonathan looked at his mother.<br/>
“Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt, but it was getting kind of late.”<br/>
“It's okay,” Joyce said. “I think we're mostly done. Anything else can be talked about later.”<br/>
Both Billy and Steve nodded, then got up and got ready to go. Joyce stepped up to both of them and kissed them on the cheek. She looked intently at Billy.<br/>
“Remember, any time you need it.”<br/>
Billy just nodded. Any other response was beyond him right now. He turned toward the door and found Jonathan between him and it. He looked stern, but there was no anger on his face.<br/>
“Look,” Jonathan said. “I don't like you. I'm not going to pretend I do. But it's not because you're gay, and not because you're dating Steve. Okay? It's because you're a bad person. I just wanted you to know that.”<br/>
Billy nodded at him, and resisted the urge to grin rudely at him or make a rude remark, like the asshole he was. Jonathan stepped aside, and Billy left the house. </p>
<p>The air outside did nothing to cool his overheated mind. He walked to his car and lit a cigarette. He didn't get in. Steve came over to him and lit a cigarette too. They stood there for a moment before Steve spoke.<br/>
“She's awesome, isn't she?”<br/>
Billy nodded.<br/>
“She meant what she said, by the way. She's like that.”<br/>
“I don't even know what the fuck to say to any of it.”<br/>
“Take your time. You don't need to figure it out tonight.”<br/>
Billy looked at Steve. Looked into his eyes, that were so open, honest, and trusting. This guy was such a badass, and such a fucking dork, all that the same time. He was clever, and an idiot. He'd known what tonight was about, and hadn't warned Billy, or told him what to expect. Right now, as fucking overwhelmed as he was, Billy thought it had been the right thing to do. Steve had known it was the right thing to do. Steve was bad at paying attention in general, but when it mattered he was fucking there. Without thinking about it, Billy reached out and touched Steve's face gently, then leaned in and kissed him. </p>
<p>Just last year they had both stood here and had a contest of wills, before breaking into a full on fist fight. Billy had been angry and itching for a fight, and Steve had been like a fucking brick wall. He hadn't backed down at all, and still didn't. Steve kissed back for a while, then pulled back and smiled at Billy.<br/>
“It's going to be okay, you know,” he said softly. “It sucks right now, and it'll keep sucking, probably for a long time, but not everything sucks, and it won't suck forever.”<br/>
“You have so much faith in people.”<br/>
“You just met one of the reasons I do. She's not the only one. We just haven't met any of the others yet.”<br/>
“You lost all your friends.”<br/>
“Yeah, and it sucks. I don't even know if they'll ever come around. And my parents would probably disown me if they knew. But I'll deal with it. What else can we do?”<br/>
Billy didn't have an answer to that. Dealing with it was really the only choice they had. Their need for secrecy hadn't changed, and probably never would, but if he believed Joyce Byers, they now had a place where it <em>wasn't</em> needed. As he thought about it, he found he did believe her. He believed her, and he believed Steve. Things wouldn't suck forever. And even if they did, Steve would make it better. Steve made almost everything better, even Billy. </p>
<p>Billy put out his cigarette with his boot, and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. He stood there a while, breathing in the scent of him, feeling his solid frame and his warmth. Steve wrapped his arms around Billy's waist and pulled him closer. Billy felt safe, and looked after. He'd forgotten what that felt like, until Steve wormed his way completely into his life. Now Billy never wanted him gone from it. The thought of not having Steve there made Billy hold him tighter. He needed Steve in his life now, but more importantly he <em>wanted</em> him there more than anything. Billy's mind was burned out by all these things he didn't know how to feel about. His pride and reticence had faded into the background. They had no power right now. He pulled back and looked at Steve. His gorgeous face, and his gorgeous hair. The expression he had that told Billy he was feeling a lot right now, and it was all good. Billy's own good feelings took over, and right now they had shed their restraints. He kissed Steve hard, intensely, trying to put his feelings into it. Steve kissed back with the same intensity. Before he could be pulled further into it, and burn more of his mind, Billy stepped back and looked straight into Steve's eyes.<br/>
“I love you too, you fucking bastard, and if you say anything more about it tonight I'm going to fucking hurt you.”<br/>
Steve's smile was delighted and warm. Billy couldn't help but smile back.<br/>
“Not a word,” Steve said.<br/>
Billy patted Steve's neck with his hand, got in the car, and drove home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final part of the series. Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This was just going to be a small oneshot inspired by a song I heard, and grew out of my control. And as I went along the stories became less like individual stories and more like chapters. I apologize for that. The plan was to have several stories that could be read individually, while being connected. My abilities don't always (or maybe even usually) match up with my plans and wishes. </p>
<p>I also apologize for taking so long to write this. I am a <em>very</em> slow writer, and life has been stupidly busy the last few months. </p>
<p>Anyway, I'm not gonna ramble and make more excuses. Thank you again! I hope it was worth the wait.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>